Eternal Birthday
by Kei Tsukiyomi
Summary: Kejutan Ulang Tahun kali ini sungguh tak terlupakan untuk Hyukjae. "Selamat ulang tahun, maukah kau menikah denganku?"/"Mereka sangat romantis ya,Hyung?"/HAEHYUK/BL/Special Fict for Eunhyuk Birthday/Bad Summary/Review?
**Eternal Birthday**

 **.**

 **By: Kei Tsukiyomi**

 **.**

Authors note: Fanfic yang terlahir dari angan-angan saya hehehe…

Special for My Beloved Dalnim Lee Hyukjae~

.

Warning: Semi AR, Typos, OOC, BL, DLDR!

Pair: Haehyuk

.

.

^-^v

.

Cuaca cerah menyelimuti daerah Gangwon-do saat ini.

Mendukung para pekerja untuk beraktivitas di luar rumah.

Tak terkecuali para Traine Tentara yang berlatih dengan segudang pekerjaan yang melibatkan fisik. Lee Hyukjae salah satunya, lelaki bertubuh kurus dengan gummy smile yang mempermanis parasnya tengah bergelung dengan latihan Militernya. Di pandu oleh Komandan yang berwibawa, ia dan beberapa rekan yang lain dengan semangat menjalankan rutinitas di Camp yang menguras tenaga.

Lelaki berparas manis itu menoleh saat mendapat tepukan ringan dari Komandannya.

"Kerja bagus, Hyukjae. Tampaknya kau sudah kerasan di sini?" Membungkukkan badannya sedikit-sebagai tanda hormat- Hyukjae tersenyum sumringah.

"Terimakasih Komandan, berkat rekan-rekan di sini yang selalu membantu saya, membuat saya cepat beradaptasi dengan baik di sini." Komandan itu mengangguk singkat.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Berlatihlah lebih giat lagi, kau pasti bisa!" Hyukjae kembali tersenyum menerima semangat yang ditujukan untuknya dengan gembira.

"Terimakasih Komandan, saya pasti berlatih lebih giat lagi." Lelaki bersurai hitam pendek khas Tentara itu kembali membungkuk singkat saat Sang Komandan menepuk bahunya dan berlalu pergi.

Ya, ia akan meningkatkan latihannya lagi. Dia tidak mau keluarga dan Elf-nya kecewa. Hyukjae akan membuktikan kalau dirinya bisa menjadi Tentara yang dibanggakan.

.

.

Waktu terus berjalan, suasana cerah tadi berganti menjadi semburat jingga yang cantik. Menunjukkan sore hari.

Hyukjae mengusap peluh yang menetes dari pelipisnya. Latihan kali ini memang sangat menguras tenaga. Dan ia harus menjalani hari-hari seperti ini dalam jangka waktu yang panjang. Tak apa, ia pasti bisa. Waktu berjalan cepat, ia pasti bisa kembali pada keluarganya, ELF, para member dan juga Donghae.

Donghae?

Nama itu terlintas di benaknya, membuat ia mengerucutkan bibirnya imut tanpa sadar.

Uhh, ia sangat merindukan ikan Mokpo itu. Donghae kan sudah sehat, ia juga mendapakan libur. Kenapa tidak menemui Hyukjae? Malah jalan-jalan tidak jelas bersama Siwon dan Changmin. Tak taukah Donghae kalau Hyukjae sangat merindukanya. Apa susahnya datang ke Campnya ini? Bahkan dulu saat libur pertamanya Hyukjae dengan semangat api bertandang menemui kekasih tercinta. Apa Donghae melupakanya? Apa Donghae sudah tak sayang Hyukjae lagi?

Uhh… memikirkannya hanya membuat Hyukjae sakit hati. Lihat saja, besok hari bersejarah untuknya. Kalau Donghae tidak menghubunginya, Hyukjae akan dengan senang hati melakukan aksi merajuknya. Dia akan mendiamkan Donghae.

"Kau itu sekarang Tentara, jangan mempoutkan bibirmu seperti itu Hyukjae-ah." Hyukjae menoleh, mendapati rekannya tak jauh dari jaraknya berdiri. Lelaki tinggi dengan tubuh kekar berstatus rekan sekaligus senior Hyukjae itu mendekatinya dengan beberapa surat di tangan.

"Itu surat untuk siapa,hyung?" lelaki berpostur tinggi yang selalu berada di samping Hyukjae saat sesi berfoto itu tersenyum dan mengusak surai pendek Hyukjae gemas. Walau berambut plontos seperti ini, Hyukjae masihlah imut sebagai seorang lelaki.

"Ini surat untukmu." Hyukjae mengambil surat-surat yang di ulurkan padanya. Pasti dari Elfnya yang cantik. Ia jadi tak sabar untuk membacanya. Tapi ia baru bisa melakukannya saat malam hari. Saat tugasnya selesai.

"Terimakasih Hyung."

"Sama-sama. Ah, tadi Sungmin sunbae memanggilmu, cepat sana temui dia."

"Baik. Dah hyung~"

"Aish anak itu, walau menjadi Tentara kelas pertama yang gagah tetap saja tak menghilangkan keimutannya." Lelaki itu menggeleng pelan melihat Hyukjae yang berlari menghampiri Sungmin dengan senyum gusinya yang mencerahkan hari. Kalau saja Hyukjae tak memakai pakaian Tentara dan berambut plontos, dia pasti terlihat seperti gadis remaja yang mengunjungi kekasihnya di Camp Militer ini.

.

.

Semburat jingga itu telah berganti dengan gelapnya malam.

Hyukjae tengah makan malam bersama para Traine yang berkumpul. Dipenuhi canda tawa yang mengiringi. Dikelilingi dengan rekan-rekan yang baik, ia jadi merindukan para member. Saat mereka tertawa bersama, menangis bersama dan melakukan banyak hal bersama. Tak terasa sekarang mereka berpisah untuk sementara. Belum lagi Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun yang akan bergabung di Militer Bagaimana dengan para member yang tersisa nanti? Sekuat apapun Hyukjae, ia masihlah seorang lelaki yang takut kehilangan. Banyak idol baru yang bermunculan, tentu tidak menutup kemungkinan posisi Super Junior akan tergeser. Hyukjae bukan takut kalah popular, tetapi yang ia takutkan adalah para peri birunya yang mungkin akan meninggalkannya. Peri birunya itu adalah segalanya bagi ia dan juga semua member Super Junior. Mereka bukanlah apa-apa tanpa peri biru cantik mereka.

Hyukjae sedikit tersentak saat bahunya ditepuk ringan, ia menoleh menatap Sungmin dan Shindong yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa Hyukie? Donghae?" Tanya Sungmin seraya terkekeh pelan. Hyukjae mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"Ish, untuk apa aku memikirkan ikan itu?"

"Aigo, kau sedang bertengkar dengannya? Walaupun LDR-an kalian tetap saja bisa bertengkar ckckck…" Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya tanda setuju atas ucapan Shindong barusan. Couple favorit Elf ini memang sangat kekanakkan.

"Siapa yang bertengkar? Dia saja yang kelewat cuek. Padahal dia sering sakit juga pasti karena merindukanku. Donghae itu tidak bisa hidup tanpaku!" Sungmin Dan Shindong tertawa mendengarnya. Astaga, percaya diri sekali anak ini. Tapi apa yang dikatakan Hyukjae memang benar adanya. Lebih tepatnya mereka tidak bisa hidup tanpa satusama lain. Dan kenapa Hyukjae jadi curhat begini?

"Oh, jadi kau merajuk karena Donghae jarang menemuimu? Imutnya dongsaeng kesayangan hyung ini." Sungmin segera memeluk Hyukjae erat dan mengusap kepalanya.

"Hyung lepas~"

"Tidak mau. Hei, Donghae tidak mungkin mengabaikanmu, kau tau kan Donghae itu selalu menempel padamu, lebih tepatnya over protective. Jadi pasti dia punya alasan kalau tidak menghubungimu." Benar apa yang dibilang Sungmin, Donghae tidak pernah dengan sengaja mengabaikannya. Pasti ia mempunyai alasan. Yang harus dilakukannya sekarang adalah percaya pada kekasihnya.

.

.

"Iya Eomma, aku akan menjaga kesehatanku. Aku sayang eomma, annyeong."

Pip.

Hyukjae memutus sambungan telfonnya. Senyuman manis terkembang di wajah rupawan yang begitu dipuja oleh Elf dan juga Donghae. Eommanya memberitahu kalau banyak Elf yang datang ke Chocolat Bon Bon untuk menitip surat atau sekedar mengucapkan ulang tahun. Padahal ulang tahunnya besok. Omong-omong surat, Hyukjae jadi merasa tidak enak karena sudah lama tidak mengirim surat cinta untuk Elfnya tersayang. Bukannya tidak mau, tapi ia tidak sempat. Latihan Militernya menyita banyak waktu, belum lagi Hyukjae dan rekan lainnya sibuk mempersiapkan penampilan di Jinhae untuk hari Kamis sampai Minggu.

Maafkan aku ya peri kesayanganku.

Hyukjae mengambil surat-surat yang diberikan rekannya tadi sore, saat ini ia berada di ruang tidur. Bersiap untuk membaca surat-suratnya. Tapi dari sekian surat, ada yang begitu menarik perhatiannya. Surat berwarna biru safir dengan lambang Love di tengahnya. Surat dari siapa?

Tanpa basa-basi membukanya dan membacanya.

Seketika itu juga wajahnya memerah.

 _Merindukanku cantik? Aku merindukanmu setengah mati. Terpisah jauh darimu membuatku tidak berdaya. Kau adalah nafasku. Dan sekarang nafasku jauh dariku. Bagaimana aku bisa bertahan hidup? Aku mencintaimu dengan seluruh hidupku._

 __Lee DongHae__

.

Tepat saat Hyukjae selesai membaca surat itu ponselnya berdering.

"Yeobseyo."

" _Selamat ulang tahun, istriku. Aku mencintaimu."_

"Donghae…" wajah Hyukjae memerah mendengar sapaan manis yang terlontar dari seseorang yang sangat dirindukannya. Uhh… ia jadi ingin bertemu Donghae dan memeluknya.

" _Bisakah sekarang kau pergi ke taman belakang Camp mu ini?"_

"U-untuk apa?"

" _Datang saja, kejutan menantimu. Aku mencintaimu."_

Jantung Hyukjae berdebar kencang. Kejutan apa? Ini hampir tengah malam. Mungkinkah?

Dengan segera Hyukjae bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan pergi ke taman belakang setelah sebelumnya izin dengan rekan-rekannya.

Langkah demi langkah Hyukjae lewati dengan jantung berdebar cepat dan wajah yang merona. Kejutan apa yang menantinya? Donghae tidak sedang mengerjainya kan? Taman itu sudah berada dalam jarak pandangnya. Dari cahaya lampu yang menyinari ia bisa melihat siluet seseorang yang berdiri membelakanginya. Punggung itu…

Hyukjae mempercepat langkahnya.

"Donghae," panggilnya lirih. Seseorang itu berbalik dengan senyuman hangat di bibirnya. Ia melangkah maju dan mengulurkan setangkai mawar pada Hyukjae yang berkaca-kaca melihatnya.

"Untukmu. Selamat ulang tahun bulanku sayang. Aku mencintaimu." Dengan cepat Hyukjae meraih bunga mawar itu dan memeluk Donghae dengan erat. Ia menyusupkan wajah manisnya ke dada bidang Donghae yang terkekeh melihat aksi imutnya. Hyukjae bisa merasakan kecupan-kecupan ringan di puncak kepalanya.

"Hae, kenapa bisa di sini?"

"Aku sengaja datang untukmu baby. Apa tidak boleh mengunjungi kekasihnya sendiri?"

"Ku kira kau tidak akan datang, aku hampir menangis tadi."

"Aigo babyku yang cantik, aku pasti datang. Apalagi ini hari spesialmu." Hyukjae mengangkat kepalanya dengan bibir terpout sempurna, membuat Donghae menahan nafas dan juga menahan nafsunya agar tak menyerang Hyukjae sekarang.

"Tapi kau mengabaikanku selama ini, bahkan saat libur kau malah bersenang-senang dengan Siwon dan Changmin. Aku cemburu Hae~"

Donghae kembali terkekeh dan mencium bibir di depannya yang sangat mengundang untuk disentuh.

"Maafkan aku baby, kau tau kan aku baru sembuh dari sakit rinduku padamu. Jadi aku tidak bisa bepergian terlalu jauh untuk saat ini demi menjaga kesehatan. Tapi sekarang kan aku sudah di sini untukmu." Hyukjae memejamkan matanya saat lagi-lagi Donghae menciumnya penuh kelembutan. Ia merindukan saat-saat seperti ini. Saat ia bisa bermesraan dengan Donghaenya.

"Aku merindukanmu Hae~"

"Begitupun aku, baby. Sekali lagi, selamat ulang tahun Lee Hyukjae, doaku hanya satu. Agar kau selalu bahagia." Dengan lembut Donghae mencium kening Hyukjae penuh kasih dan kemudian melepas pelukannya perlahan. Ia mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya dan berlutut. Membuka kotak kecil yang berada di tangannya ke hadapan Hyukjae yang menatapnya terkejut.

"Aku mencintaimu Lee Hyukjae, maukah kau menikah denganku?" Hyukjae menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan saat penglihatannya menemukan sebuah cincin berwarna silver dengan lambang D&H yang diulurkan Donghae.

"Do-Donghae kau?"

"Aku memintamu menjadi istriku Lee Hyukjae. Apa kau bersedia?" liquid itu terjatuh dari sudut matanya. Ia peluk Donghae erat dan menciumnya cepat.

"Aku mau Hae. Aku bersedia. Saranghae Lee Donghae." Donghae tersenyum bahagia dan membalas pelukan orang yang dicintainya.

"Ini hadiah ulang tahun yang sangat luar biasa Hae. Terimakasih."

"Semua kulakukan untukmu, baby. Tak usah berterimakasih." Donghae menyematkan cincin itu ke dalam jari manis Hyukjae dengan perasaan cinta, begitupun sebaliknya. Ini benar-benar kejutan ulang tahun tak terlupakan untuk Hyukjae.

"Tunggulah baby, aku pasti akan menikahimu. Aku berjanji."

"Aku akan menunggumu Hae. Selama apapun itu. Aku berjanji." Berbagi senyum manis, perlahan tapi pasti wajah mereka kian mendekat dan berakhir dengan bertemunya bibir mereka.

Dan pertemuan itu ditutup dengan pangutan penuh kasih yang mereka berikan terhadap satu sama lain. Saling memberi kekuatan dan juga cinta yang mereka pendam selama ini.

.

"Mereka memang sangat romantis ya Hyung?" Sungmin berbisik pada Shindong di sebelahnya. Kini mereka tengah bersembunyi untuk melihat apa yang dilakukan dua sejoli kesayangan Elf itu. Tak disangka mereka malah melihat prosesi lamaran yang dilakukan Donghae untuk Hyukjae. Uhh romantis sekali melamar saat ulang tahun kekasihnya.

"Aku justru tak heran kalau mereka romantis seperti itu. Kuharap setelah ini mereka bahagia."

"Iya, semoga mereka bahagia. Sudah terlalu banyak rintangan yang mereka hadapi. Sudah saatnya mereka bahagia."

.

.

End

.

Happy birthday untuk suamiku tersayang Lee Hyukjae. Doaku, semoga cepet nikah sama Donghae, panjang umur, sehat selalu, makin sayang sama ELF plus Donghae :v Pokoknya doa terbaik buat dalnimku sayang.

Maaf kalau ff ini gaje banget, maaf juga kalau alurnya kecepetan, saya ngetiknya super ngebut.

Terimakasih yang mau sempetin baca dan review.

Bye~

Review?


End file.
